


The dragon gym leader's accident

by midnightvoid35



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex(?), Developing Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, body job i guess does that count too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightvoid35/pseuds/midnightvoid35
Summary: Raihan helps Sonia with an expiriment but ends up getting shrunk down to 6 inches. Lucky for him Leon is willing to care for him till it wears off but can Raihan control himself around the champion?Raileon/Kbdn
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana|Raihan/Dande|Leon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The dragon gym leader's accident

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by champion’s accident by airfreshner  
> This is actually an inspiration from airfreshner's champion's accident fic. Told my friend i was gonna post this. Added my own flare and i haven't written Macro/Micro NSFW before so i am sorry if this is too long or weird.
> 
> Please do give me feedback and let me know if there are any spelling mistakes.

How could this have happened?

Sure it really wasn’t all of Sonia’s fault. She was curious and asked Raihan for help with an experiment. Raihan accepted due to not having anything to do the moment before meeting up with Leon. He didn’t count on his dynamax band acting up and causing him to shrink down to a mere 6 inches. 

Now he was in Leon’s grip, pressed against his rival’s chest as he heard Sonia explain.He could hear Leon’s heart beat rise a bit.He wanted to calm down his friend but didn’t know how.

  
  


“Fine...fine. Look i don’t blame you for this, Soni but please.Call me when you figure out a way to bring him back to normal.” Leon said.

“You got it,Lee. Again i am so,so sorry!” Sonia said bowing. Leon waved a hand at her.”really Soni, not your fault entirely.” he says. He then cups his hands as Sonia leaves the two alone and goes to her desk to start researching for a way to turn Raihan to normal.Raihan looks up at his rival’s golden eyes which are filled with worry.

  
  


“Lee..i’m okay...see? I’m still in one piece.”Raihan says, his tiny hand on Leon’s thumb. Leon looks down at him and sighs.

“Well...thankfully I convinced the chairman to let me have a 2 week break. So that means i get to look after you”

“I’m not a baby, Leon!”

  
  


“You are six inches tall! I don’t want someone to mistake you for some toy. I don’t want the mighty Raihan, rival of the champion, to get taken or worse hurt.” Leon said.Raihan groaned. The giant champion did have a point. Still it hurt his pride a bit to be so small and in the hands of his rival. Raihan falls on his back,not happy about this at all.

  
  


“For now, let’s take you somewhere safe.Let’s go to my place” Leon said.Raihan noded. He just wanted to be out of the public eye and not have rumors go around that he and Leon might be in a relationship.Leon then gently lifted Raihan and carefully placed him in the soft material of his cape, on the right side of his neck.Raihan blushed a bit being so close to Leon’s skin and could feel a few strands of his long hair tickle his face. He pushes it away but holds onto the strands.

“Okay. Hold on tight okay? My shorts don’t have any pockets sorry...so please try to stay out of sight.” Leon said and Raihan sat down into the soft fabric. It was so soft...he pressed his face in it. It even smelled nice...of the cologne Leon uses. He liked Leon’s scent. His hair gave off the scent of cherry blossoms. Nice.

Leon then began to walk,Raihan could feel the movement and each time Leon took a step.Leon walked calmly through the streets of wedgehurst and after reaching route 2 he let charizard out of its pokeball and the pokemon nuzzled him and he gave it a kiss on the snout.

  
  


“Ready to go, bud?” Leon told the pokemon and the pokemon noded and crouched so Leon could climb on it. Leon got on it’s back and the charizard then got off the ground and flew Leon home. Raihan could feel the wind and thankfully was safe in the fluffy fabric of Leon’s cape. The cream colored fabric was so soft Raihan almost fell asleep. 

Charizard landed near Leon’s home and Leon got off and then opened the door and closed it after Charizard walked through.The pokemon roamed around freely it went into the back yard to lay in the sun to nap. Leon headed for his room and closed the door. He then removed his cap and reached a hand out and lifted Raihan out of the cape and then discarded the cape by leaving it draped on a desk chair.

He sits on the bed, setting Raihan down. Raihan gets comfy and feels as Leon sits close to him, he jumps up a little and lands back down on the bed. He looks up at Leon who looks down at him.Damn….he’s gorgeous...even when he’s huge...Raihan thought. Leon saw Raihan’s face flush a bit.

“Rai?” Leon says as he leans forward and gently pokes the dragon gym leader on the belly. “Are you alright? You don’t look so well…”

Ah! He noticed! Good thing he’s oblivious...Raihan thought. He gives his Rival a smile and his Rotom phone flies out of his pocket. Well what did you know, his rotom phone shrunk along with him…

Leon’s Rotom phone flew nearby and settled itself on the nearby drawer next to Leon’s bed. 

“Ah so your phone shrunk along with you…”Leon said. “Well at least you won’t be bored…”

“Y-yeah” Raihan then fidgeted a bit.Since Leon was bigger than him now he hopes Leon doesn’t harm him. Then again Leon looks like he won’t do him any harm.Leon then gently moves forward to look at his tiny friend.”why don’t i heat up some curry...you must be hungry”

\--

Lunch was a bit awkward but still enjoyable.Leon gave him one of the tea cup plates he had around and even cut a popsicle stick down so Raihan could use it as a spoon.Raihan dug into the curry, it was so good! Leon watched him eat, slowly eating his own serving.

“Glad you like it...i made it myself but it’s not as good as Sonia’s curry”

“Mm… this is really good Lee. Not as good as Sonia’s, but still good!” Raihan said then munched on some more. A small blush formed on Leon’s face and he smiled.

“Thank you”

After they were done eating, they went back into the room and Raihan walked around the floor wanting to stretch his legs a bit. Leon was standing close by, observing him. Raihan looked up at the giant purple haired male, looking up at his legs.Raihan could feel his face heating up a bit and his crotch-

_NO...NO! You can’t be serious Raihan..!! He’s your Rival!!_ Raihan shook his head. _Besides...you think a pretty guy like him would even date a gym leader like you…?_

“Rai…”

Stupid! Raihan shook his head one more. He then saw a shadow cast over him. Leon was now squatting looking at Raihan. He could see Leon’s thighs tighten a bit due to his tights. Raihan’s face heated up more.

  
  


“Rai…?You don’t look so good…”

Raihan shook his head. “I-i’m fine! Totally fine!” he said as he waved his arms. 

“Oh...okay. So...what do you want to do?” Leon asked.Leon looks down at the tiny handsome man in front of him.

_Handsome? Oh come on,Leon...not now!_ Leon thought.The tall and fearful dragon gym leader was now 6 inches tall and in his care.A thought came into Leon’s head.

“Say Raihan...since you told me you were supposed to train in the mountains and even climb one…”

  
  


“Yeah?”

“Well then climb me instead!” 

“W-what?” Did Raihan hear him right?! The champion wanted him to climb him?! “L-lee…”

“It’s okay you don’t have to!” Leon said with a smile. “We could just-”

“N-no! I want to! Beside you are as tall as a mountain to me right now!” Raihan said.He then let Leon stand up first then began to climb up Leon’s foot. Thankfully his shoe was not made of that slippery material.Raihan climbed up and then got to Leon’s tights and began to climb up, keeping a steady grip on the fabric.

Leon watched as his rival climbed up his left leg. He could feel tiny hands grab onto the fabric.Raihan climbed up and reached Leon’s thigh. It was so soft and Raihan got a bit distracted even getting a concerned look from Leon. Leon then felt as he made it up his thigh and then tiny hands soon gripped at his shorts and soon made it to his shirt. Raihan then climbed up Leon’s shirt and almost lost his grip once realizing where he was.

He was currently on Leon’s left pectoral, he can feel the soft mound of flesh under Leon’s shirt. Leon didn’t blush or anything and placed his hand under Raihan just in case. Raihan continued to climb, making it onto Leon’s left shoulder.

“You’re almost there! Keep going!” Leon’s voice boomed.That alone gave Raihan more determination and then he used some strands of Leon’s hair as a rope to climb up and finally reached Leon’s head.Raihan was huffing but raised his arms up and stood on top of Leon’s head in triumph.

“Good job! You made it!! You really are my strongest Rival after all!” Leon said as he clapped softly.Raihan blushed at the praise and then felt as Leon lifted him up off his head and close to his face.

“Leon?” Raihan titled his head a bit.Leon then moved forward and kissed Raihan his lips covering Raihan’s head and upper torso. Raihan took a moment to process what just happened and then his face turned red.

Did Leon just...Kiss him?!

Leon pulled back, realizing what he just did. Just one look at Raihan’s face made him realize he just kissed the tiny man in his hands.

“R-Rai! Raihan i’m so sorry…”Leon said covering his face with one hand. Raihan didn’t want to hold back anymore. 

“L-Lee. No...No it’s okay!”He said looking up at the bigger male.Unknown to Leon, his hand was almost squeezing Raihan and his fingers were right over Riahan’s lower torso, one on his belly while the other was on his crotch.Raihan grunted a bit feeling Leon’s fingertip over his crotch. Leon didn’t seem to know where his finger was.

“ngh…”Raihan grunted and Leon noticed he may have been squeezing him a bit too hard. He removed his fingers from Raihan’s body and noticed a bulge in Raihan’s shorts.

“R-Rai…”

Raihan jolted a bit. He noticed the bulge, and then looked up at Leon.Leon had a look on his face, one that said _‘What the heck?’_

“I-I can explain!” Raihan said, hands raised up in defense. Leon just looks at him not saying a word.

“I’m so sorry Raihan.” Leon says as he looks down at the tiny gym leader in his palm. “I didn’t mean to do that to you!”

Raihan almost wanted to laugh. Geez is Leon that oblivious?! Raihan just gave up on trying to hide it. It was either now or never.

“Hey Lee...come closer”

“...?o-oh? Okay.” Leon leaned forward,the heat in Raihan’s face rising once again. He was a few inches away from Leon’s lips. He gulped and then leaned forward placing both hands on Leon’s lips and then kissed Leon as best as he could on the lips. Leon was caught off guard when Raihan kissed him. Leon closed his eyes, melting into the kiss and then felt Raihan’s tongue on his bottom lip.Leon then pulled away blushing.

  
  


“R-Raihan…”

  
  


Raihan took a deep breath. “Leon…”

Raihan then placed both his tiny hands on Leon’s thumb. “Lee...I love you.”

“L...Love?”

“Yeah. Can’t stop thinking about you,Lee. You’re...beautiful…”Raihan looked up at Leon into his golden eyes. “You’re amazing. Handsome and your hair is...wow...so long…”Raihan then shifts his eyes onto Leon’s chest. “And your tits…”

  
  


“wha...What??!” Leon was blushing hard now. Raihan really liked his pecs?! Raihan really loved him? Leon covered his mouth with his free hand. This was a bit too much…

Raihan gently rubbed his hands on Leon’s thumb.”It’s okay if you don’t...like me back.I just wanted to say it”

Leon’s hand shifted and now both were cupped holding the tiny gym leader.”I...Love you too…”

Raiahn’s heart skipped a beat, hearing those words come out of Leon’s mouth. “L-Lee…”His hand then gripped at his hood and he almost forgot he still had a bulge in his shorts. 

“You think...you can touch me like that again?” He saw as Leon raised an eyebrow “y-you don’t have to, mate”

“No...i want to,It’s my fault you’re like that so let me...fix that for you…” Leon said and then gently with his fingers moved Raihan’s arms so now they laid above his head and his legs were now spread apart held in place by Leon’s fingers. With his other hand, with one finger Leon gently began to rub at Raihan’s crotch. Raihan’s back arched, he began to moan.Leon rubbed a bit faster now but still at a pace that Raihan could catch up.

After a while Leon removed his finger. Raihan was panting and looked up at Leon.Leon was blushing like he was a bit of lust in his eyes.

  
  


“Bed?” Raihan said, pointing to the bed.

“Bed.” Leon responded and carried his tiny companion. He gently placed Raihan on it and sat a few inches away from him, Raihan was in between his legs a few feet away from Leon’s crotch.”If i may...can i give you a blow job?”

Raihan nodded and let Leon pick him up once more. Leon shifted now sitting on the edge of his bed and then slowly tried to remove Rahan’s shorts and boxers. Raihan helped him since Leon’s fingers were so big. Raihan’s cock was big and erect and looked like it was almost going to burst. Leon lifted Raihan’s shirt and hoodie exposing the tiny male’s upper torso. Leon then with his tongue licked at Raihan’s chest.

Raihan could feel Leon’s tongue buds on his chest and felt as Leon’s tongue slowly made its way down to his crotch.Leon licked at Raihan’s dick, Raihan moaning at how good Leon was making him feel right now. Leon’s lips wrapped around the tiny man’s private part and began to suck at it gently. 

“Ngh...ah!! L-Lee!!” Raihan moaned. Leon kept sucking at his cock, licking it at the same time.Leon could feel his own crotch heat up, but kept going.Raihan gripped at leon’s lips, imaging them as if where his head was. Damn never did he imagine Leon would give him a blow job like this…

  
  


“Leon! I’m gonna-!!” Leon could feel warm liquid being released in his tongue.Leon pulls back and swallows it licking his lips.Raihan is huffing catching his breath. That felt amazing...but 100x better.Leon sighed and then helped Raihan pull his shorts back up.

“M...you look better like this.”Leon remarked. Usually he’d have to look up at Raihan but now he has to look down at him. Raihan being so small was so cute.He wanted him to stay like this for a while.

“Say Lee since you gave me a blow job, let me...try and satisfy you”

Leon’s face had a shocked expression. “Raihan…”

“Please?” Raihan said. Leon sighed and nodded.

“So what do you want to do...or at least...try to do?” Leon said.Raihan already knew what he wanted to do to Leon.

“Your ass, Lee. I want your ass.”

Leon’s face went red and he almost dropped Raihan. “Pfftt Rai ,Really? I’m huge and I might kill you with my ass!!”

  
  


“Well if you put it that way, it doesn’t sound like a bad way to go” Raihan jokes. “Ah to be done in and defeated in battle by the champion’s ass” He said mock fainting. Leon gives his companion a smile and then leans in and kisses him. “Alright, mate. But i am going to be extra careful”

Leon sets Raihan down and then gets on the bed. “So...how do you want to be positioned?” 

“Leave my upper body exposed. I want to rub my crotch in between that sweet ass of yours.”

“O-okay...but should i put you on a pillow or leave you on the bed?”

  
  


“The bed is just fine,”Raihan responded. Leon then turned around his backside now facing Raihan. Raihan felt himself get hard again, and he felt Leon’s ass on top of his lower body. Leon’s head turned looking over his shoulder looking worried. 

  
  


“Is...is this okay? Am i not hurting you, Rai?” Leon said. He wasn’t sitting down fully on Raihan.

  
  


“Y-yeah this is good. Really good”.Raihan placed his hands on Leon’s butt and began to trust it. Leon felt the movement from under him and it made him feel...good. He could imagine Raihan at his normal size fucking him, trusting his cock inside his ass. Leon began to moan imagining it. He cupped one of his pecs squeezing it then placed both hands on the bed sheets gripping them tightly. 

  
  


Raihan was so good..it felt good. Leon wanted more. But for now he wanted to make sure he wasn’t crushing Raihan. Speaking of the tiny male, he was having the time of his life.Damn how much he loved seeing Leon in that tight uniform of his. Leon moved his hips a bit as he felt Raihan’s tiny cock in between his ass.Raihan kept going until he could no more but didn’t release. He didn’t want to yet.

  
  


Leon then got off Raihan and helped the tiny man sit up. Both their faces had a pink hue on the cheeks and they looked into each other’s eyes.

  
  


“Raihan. I want to try something. But please don’t freak out” Leon said.He lifted up Raihan off the bed. “T...take off your clothes….i don’t want them to get wet”

  
  


Raihan did as he was told and removed his shoes, socks, jacket, shirt and shorts. He was now left with his boxers on and Leon set his clothes on the small drawer next to his bed.Leon then leaned forward and began to lick all over Raihan’s body. Raihan once again felt Leon’s taste buds on his skin. This felt nice. He was at the mercy of the champion now and boy was Leon a good power bottom.Leon licked his back, his torso and his arms and legs. Leon was really into this, thankfully he left his head untouched.

Leon then placed a finger on Raihan’s crotch once more. “One more time...please?”

Raihan nodded eagerly. Having Leon suck him off when he was tiny felt good. He removed his underwear and Leon took it from him and placed it next to the rest of the clothes.The tip of Leon’s tongue was on his cock and it reacted to feeling it. Leon then opened his mouth Raihan catching a glimpse of Leon’s canines, white teeth and saliva strands hanging from his mouth. Raihan to be honest was a bit scared. 

“Cum for me...Raihan”

  
  


Leon placed Raihan in feet first and then slowly pushed him in, leaving his upper torso hanging out of his mouth. Leon’s fingers were on his back, the other hand was on Leon’s own crotch rubbing at it. Raihan felt Leon’s touge move from under his butt to his dick. Leon began to suck on Raihan’s lower body moaning. Raihan was moaning also.

If Leon could, his teeth could easily rip his legs off, bite into one of his arms or he could bite Raihan in half. Being so close to danger aroused him a bit especially at the mercy of a beautiful giant man. One of his legs was resting on top of one row of Leon’s teeth he could feel their texture.Leon continued to suck him off rubbing at his own crotch. He closed his eyes for a bit as Raihan moaned and gasped out Leon's name over and over.

Leon sucked now at a faster pace and then felt as Raihan gripped at his lips.

  
  


“L...LEON!!!” Raihan screamed out and then came in Leon’s mouth. Leon moaned, also almost getting wet in between his legs.Leon pulls him out of his mouth and Raihan lays on the palm of his hand.

  
  


“So...how was it?”

  
  


“It was...amazing. You're A natural…”Raihan said as he sat up.

  
  


“I like you better this way, Rai…” Leon said and then kissed Raihan, his lips covering his head and upper torso. Raihan blushed and chuckled and buried his face in Leon’s soft lips kissing him back.

Ah, the lips of an angel.

  
  


Leon pulls away and helps Raihan get cleaned up by leaving him in the bathroom sink to bathe. Leon let him have some privacy by waiting in his bedroom. Once he was done he dried himself with a soft towel Leon left out for him and put on his clothes.Leon walks in after hearing Raihan call for him.Leon walks in and picks him up and takes him back into the bedroom. “Leon i’m cold…”Raihan said and looked at Leon’s thighs.Leon placed Raihan in between his thighs,knowing the tiny man wanted to be there.The tiny gym leader began rubbing his head on the soft muscles. Leon was careful enough to not crush him and then held Raihan in his hands again.

  
  


“Tired yet?It’s kinda late”Leon said as he looked out the window. Raihan shook his head.

“I think I should reward you for letting me suck you off Rai…”Leon said. “Name your price”

Raihan began to think.He almost explored every inch of Leon’s body.He then eyeballed Leon’s pecs. Leon caught on what Raihan wanted. Oh boy.

“My...pecs? alright”Leon said he kicked off his shoes and layed down on the bed. He plopped Raihan down in between his pecs. He gave them a gentle squeeze,both mounds of flesh squeezing Raihan. Raihan didn't mind.It was very, very warm. He could even see the details of Leon’s uniform shirt.

“Yeah i definitely like you better this way. At least for now”

After some time, Leon was already fast asleep. Raihan was on a pillow, looking at his Rotom phone and took some pictures of Leon.He watched the other man sleep and soon after he too got tired and fell asleep.

**Months later...**

Now that Leon had more time since he was no longer champion, he could spend it with Raihan. Raihan got shrunk again but this time he didn’t mind. Now he was in Leon’s pocket, said male was now walking Raihan, feeling his movement and footsteps.Leon then entered his office and locked the door and sat on his office chair and took out Raihan.

“Hey there, handsome,” Leon said and Raihan chuckled. 

“Hey there, beautiful” 

Leon’s new outfit took Raihan by surprise and oh boy did Leon sure look good in it. It was a red suit with vest tails that reached down to his calves and a cravat. As footwear Leon wore heeled knee high black boots and it made Raihan swoon.Leon gave him a smile and kissed him over and over causing the tiny gym leader to blush. Ah he was so much in love with Leon.

“I saw how hard you were getting when you saw me bend down to pick up the pokeball I dropped. Pervert”

“Heh but you do love me right?”Raihan responded,“Guilty as charged” he leaned in Leon’s palm, arms behind his head flashing a smug grin at Leon. Leon blushes and in return blows him a kiss.He then pulls down Raihan’s pants and begins to lick at his hard cock.

Raihan wouldn’t change this for the world.


End file.
